


Queen of Hearts

by Miranda13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artoo is a cook, Blood (mention), Brother-Sister Relationships, But it eventually dies, But no car accident due to drunk driving, Character Death, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Dog dies of old age, Drunk Driving, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, High School, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, No Incest, Only for the purposes of this fic, Platonic Soulmates, Poe gives a different name to every woman, Rey is a huge Star Wars fan, Sad with a Happy Ending, Santa Isn't Real, She never notices everyone she knows is named after a SW character, Skywalker Family Drama, Suspension Of Disbelief, Teenage Drama, Threepio is a butler, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda13/pseuds/Miranda13
Summary: At age thirteen, Ben Solo discovers he has a half-sister - three year-old Rey.He raises her and eventually harbors feelings for her - feelings she reciprocates, which they absolutely cannot act upon.Tragedy finally finds their way, and one of them dies - how will the other go on, without their soulmate?
Relationships: Ben Solo & Paige Tico, Kylo Ren & Paige Tico, Kylo Ren/Paige Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Phasma & Ben Solo, Phasma & Kylo Ren, Phasma/Ben Solo, Phasma/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Qi'ra/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It involves a brother and a sister having romantic feelings towards each other. It does not happen while Rey is a kid and they will never act on it in this story. 
> 
> Rating is Explicit, but there will be NO Reylo sex.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS! One of them WILL DIE in this story. This is a sad fic, eventually with a happy ending. But, it is sad. I have comedies on my list, if you're more interested.
> 
> Unbeta'd - I'm very sorry for the mistakes I'm sure you'll find - I'm not a native speaker! If you want to volunteer, I'd be thrilled ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Rey.

He should hate her. She completely wrecked his already crumbling life. He should hate her. But, he didn't. Quite the opposite, actually. 

*

His parents fought all the time. Ben was often surprised - how was it possible for two people who barely saw each other to fight that much? 

Year after year, he listened to his favorite kind of music - loud and depressing - with generous ear-covering headphones, to tune out of the endless discussions. And time has gone by.

Until one day - one day, she stroke into his life, like a lightening. And everything changed. 

*

No music would have been loud enough, this time. Leia - the senator, his mother - was screaming so much and breaking so many things, that the neighbors called the police. 

Han - the crook, his father - assured them that his black eye had been an unfortunate accident, that he was deaf in one ear - was the TV volume really that high? - and apologized for any inconvenience. Finally, the policemen left.

Han never explained why every piece of china in the house was shattered on the floor. Anyways, it was probably not the first time these officers got a call like this one. 

Ben never said anything. He never asked his parents what was going on. He just turned the music off, and listened. It was about another woman, and a child. Han's child. A sister?

*

The following day, by the time Ben woke up, his dad was nowhere to be seen. Leia had packed his bags and that was it, no fight, this time.

Leia asked Ben to sit down with her, and let him know what happened. His father had a mistress - Qi'ra, it seemed - and a three year-old daughter with this woman. Qi'ra had recently passed away, and that's why the genie came out of the bottle. It was up to Han to raise the little girl, now - what was her name? His sister. Ben had a sister.

Of course, because life basically sucked, his stupid, looser, poor excuse for a father, totaled the piece of junk he called a car, right after he left their home.

Han died.

Neither the Qi'ra woman nor Han had any other family. Now, Leia was in charge of the two funerals, her thirteen year-old son and her late husband's three year-old bastard. 

Thankfully, Leia was a cold-hearted bitch, and everything was impeccably arranged. The bodies were cremated and Leia's study was converted into the child's bedroom. Great. Leia planned on spending even less time in the house.

For Rey's room. Rey. The little girl was called Rey. His sister. 

What kind of name was Rey, anyway? His mother said they could not change her name. Rey is what they had.

He should hate her.

*

As soon as Rey saw Ben for the first time, she ran right into his arms, screaming "Benny!"

All he could do was take her into his arms, unless he wanted her to get hurt - the little girl literally jumped to him. She trusted him. And, apparently, she knew him - had his father shown her pictures? Had they talked about him?

She was a bony kid. Ben didn't know much about young kids - he grew up as an only child and he had no cousins - but he gathered three year-olds should have chubby cheeks, chubby arms, chubby legs, and all that. Not Rey, though. Did she not have enough to eat? Was she sick?

*

As expected, Leia was never around, anymore - worse than before. She did hire a nanny, though. Phasma, a cold-hearted bitch two years his senior, from school. No way he was going to leave Rey alone with her. Not that he could have - Rey was by his feet, clutching at his pants, all the time.

Ben noticed Rey wasn't potty trained and took upon himself the task to teach her. He searched online and even bought a book on parenting. There wasn't any book of the kind in Leia's extensive library. His parents never cared, he believed. But he would care about Rey. 

Phasma was obligated to read most of Ben's materials on kid's nutrition, safety, psychology - anything he deemed essential - so Ben would allow her to keep her job. Phasma wanted to be a politician, mentored by Leia - so, she did the readings and treated Rey well. 

Little by little, Rey met the developmental milestones expected for her age - eventually, she even surpassed a few of them. 

Ben learned how to play soccer because Rey loved it, and they would practice together by the lake. One time, the ball fell into the lake, Rey jumped in the water to get it and Ben almost had a heart attack. He made her play soccer wearing arm floats for a considerable time, after that episode. Then, he taught her how to swim. 

*

One day, Leia decided it was time for an intervention. 

"Ben, you need to change and go to the party at Ticos'."

"What?"

Leia hastily took Ben's headphones off and said it one more time.

"Party at Ticos'. Change and go. Now."

"Fuck, that noise is coming from there? You haven't called the cops on them yet?"

"Language! And no, I haven't called the police - I traded my tolerance for your invitation. So, time to go!"

"Mom, that's pathetic. There's no chance I'm going to a party because my mother bribed the host!"

Leia stood tall and used her professional, authorative tone:

"Ben, you are a sixteen year old young man and you have no friends, no hobbies, no ambitions. The only thing you're interested in is raising your six year old sister. This is not right, and I will not have it. You are going to this party tonight, or I will have to think of another solution for your situation."

"Fine, mom, I'll go to the stupid party! If it makes you happier, I'll even get high. I'll just go check on Rey, first."

Leia ignored the sarcastic remark, and said, "No, you are not going to disturb your sister. She is asleep and she doesn't need anything from you right now. If you enter her room, you'll wake her up and we both know it will make it impossible for you to leave the house. You will go to this party. I am as serious as I can be."

Ben combed his hair with his fingers, and got up from the couch.

"Right. I'll go".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to the party.

Ben changed into a random band T-shirt, plaid jacket, black pants, boots and his overcoat. It was a short walk to the Tico house, but it was a cold November night. His hoodie hid his lush hair which, in turn, hid his big ears - the headphones weren't on to do the trick.

Paige Tico was a year younger than Ben, but she was much more popular than he was. Scratch that - anyone was more popular than Ben. Paige was really popular. She was friends with everyone - Ben was, perhaps, the only exception to the rule.

She was very beautiful, as all popular girls are damned to be, but she wasn't a bitch. Paige was, in fact, nice to people. She was nice to everyone - Ben should thank her, really, because she conducted such a positive leadership in his school that nobody gave him much grief for being a loner. 

Maybe, being the senator's son also played a role in Ben's peace at school. If Ben wouldn't thank Paige Tico, surely he would never say thanks to Leia. Not for that. Not for anything.

Nobody was going to hear the fucking door bell, Ben feared. The front door wasn't locked. He walked in.

Impossibly loud music, dark living room with flashing lights, tons of teens holding environmental-friendly cups in their hands, engaged in all sorts of activities: dancing, gaming, playing cards, making out, trying (and failing) to have a conversation. 

Nobody seemed to notice Ben was there. He liked it. It was loud and confusing, like his mind. He just needed to endure it 1 hour or so.

Things did not go according to plan - just another Thursday in his life - but, this time, it wasn't terrible. Not terrible at all.

Paige found him, hidden in a corner, and never left his side. 

"Hey there, stranger!", she greeted.

"What?"

Paige screamed to his ear, this time, "Hey! There! Stranger!"

Ben screamed back to her ear, "Sorry! About! My mom!"

Paige gestured that Ben followed her, and took him by the hand. He obliged.

She took him upstairs. Some of the rooms had a red handkerchief tied to the door knob. Ben was finally picking on a possible implication of Paige's invitation, one that would have put any other teenage boy's heart rate to the roof. 

They got to the door by the end of the hall with no handkerchief or any other signal it was occupied. In fact, Paige rescued a key from a hidden pocket in her cocktail dress, and used it to open that door. In, they went.

"Sorry for being selfish and keeping you all to myself, but it's not every day that Ben Organa-Solo attends one of my parties!", Paige beamed.

"Just Ben. I never got any invitation. I'm basically crashing your party"

"I thought your mom hated me and you wouldn't want to come. I'm so stupid, I should have asked"

"You should stop with the self-deprecating adjectives"

"What?"

"Selfish. Stupid. You know you're far from it"

"Oh. Thank you, Ben". Paige blushed. That's when Ben realized he made a beautiful girl blush, in her bedroom. When she was alone. With him.

The awkward silence gave Ben the opportunity to briefly scan Paige's room with his eyes. It was black, white and pink. A twin bed. Two bedside tables. A writing desk with a chair. A bookcase. An armchair. Curtains. 

"I decorated it, myself", Paige offered.

"It's cool. That armchair should be moved towards your window, though"

"Why? Are you secretly an interior designer?"

"No secrets. It just fits better, there. I don't know what else to say"

"Are you sure you're American?", Paige teased. "My granny tried to feng shui the house, but the only thing my mom got from it was to put a mirror in every room"

"Where's your mirror?"

"I... I have an eating disorder, and the doctor banned the mirror, for the time being. And the scale. God, sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with this"

"No no, don't be sorry, please. You're not a burden. You're... you're just perfect - I'm shocked you don't know that. I figured Paige Tico would know. I guess your friends are as dumb as they look, uhm?"

Paige laughed hysterically, to the point of bringing tears to her eyes. In another setting, Ben might have thought she was laughing at him, but he just knew it wasn't the case. Yet, he still didn't know what was so funny. 

He gave her his very rare, signature crooked smile, and asked, "What?"

Paige calmed down and answered, "Fuck, Solo, you need to stop or I will fall in love with you."

Now, Ben was worried she might be mocking him. He kept looking at her, confused, with his furrowed brow.

"I said you needed to stop" - with that, Paige threw herself in his arms, and kissed him, French-kissed him, that is, with open mouth, tongue and all. 

She felt weird in his arms and his first kiss tasted like cheap liquor and it was just off, somehow.

Ben untangled himself from Paige, and said, "I'm sorry, Paige - I can't. I need - I need to go, now."

*

Ben walked through the sea of teens like hot knife in butter, swiftly cutting his way through and practically running back home.

He had no idea if enough time had elapsed so that his mom would be satisfied with his outing, but nothing else had occurred to him, so, he went back home.

Both his mother and Rey were asleep. He wanted to check on Rey - he missed her as much as he needed her soothing presence - and she might be hungry or something. But he remembered what Leia had said about not disturbing Rey, and he remembered Paige's talk about selfishness, and he went straight to his room.

Ben stared at the ceiling, lying in his bed, and wondered, why the hell he refused to kiss the most beautiful, kind girl in school, when there was zero chance that a bucket full of blood would fall over his head. He won the straight teenage boy lottery and rejected the prize. 

Paige seemed to like him, to be happy to see him, and she opened up to him in a way he doubted she did with her stupid friends. Shit, he fucked up. She shared personal things with him, kissed him, and he ran out of her house like she's got something contagious.

Okay. He'd do what normal human beings - the ones who are not dead inside, you know - did in these sort of situations. He'd apologize. The next day, he would. Now, he should sleep.

*

The next day, Ben woke up with Rey jumping on his bed, "Benny!"

He laughed - truly laughed, a reaction coaxed solely by Rey, incredibly so by waking him up early in the morning - but Rey was his own personal sunshine.

"Reybee - ouch, don't break my ribs, sweetheart!"

"Hot chocolate!", she asked. Then, she remembered the magic word, "Please!"

"Why didn't you ask auntie Leia to make you some? She's not up yet?"

"You do it! Please!"

"All right", he finally agreed. Ben kissed her forehead and got up to grant her wish.

Leia wasn't home, and Phasma wouldn't babysit that day. After Ben had breakfast with Rey, he decided to get that apology over with.

"Reybee, go change and get your helmet - we're going to visit a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben apologizes.

Ben walked to Paige's house that Sunday morning, glad that Rey was by his side. Not only because she'd obviously serve as an ice breaker, but mostly because Rey had an incredible appeasing effect on him. As long as he was holding her tiny hand, he knew everything would be okay.

This time, Ben rang the bell. It took a while, but eventually Paige answered the door.

"Hi, Ben! Hey, there, princess!"

Before Ben had a chance to say anything, Rey jumped in and said, "I'm not a princess! I'm a Jedi Master!"

Ben confessed to Paige's ear "She likes her Star Wars costumes better than her winter clothes."

Paige laughed, and kneeled to get a better look. "Oh, the rebel pilot uniform! Nice! Great helmet!"

"What do you say when someone gives you a compliment, sweetheart?", Ben asked Rey.

"Thank you!", Rey said cheerfully - she loved to know the right answers. "What's your name?", Rey asked Paige, in turn.

"My name is Paige, and I am very glad to meet you. You're Rey, right?"

"Yes! Rey with an E! R - E - Y!"

"Wow, you know how to spell, I'm very impressed!"

"Benny taught me!"

"Benny?", Paige giggled, turning to him.

"All right, listen, Paige, I understand that you don't want to invite me in, especially after -"

"Oh, no, Ben, it's not -"

"Wait, I need to finish this, please. I am here to apologize about my behaviour last night. I don't know what came over me, but you've been nothing but kind to me -"

"Ben, it's okay, you just didn't feel the same -"

"I did, Paige, I do, okay? I'm just an asshole -"

"Language!", Rey shouted, reminding the duo she was still there.

"Shit, Rey - fuck - I'm an idiot", Ben gave up.

"Benny!", Rey screamed, incredulous about such a deviation on her big brother's exemplary manners - as far as she was aware, naturally.

"Ben, you listen now, please. I can't invite you in because - well, the house is a mess, and I don't think it would be appropriate for Rey to walk in there right now. I locked my little sister in her room so she'd not get lost in God knows what's there while I clean up."

Ben processed what Paige had said.

"You're cleaning that mess from yesterday's party by yourself?"

"Yep."

"And you locked your sister in her room - how old is she?"

"Rose is seven."

"Rey is six. Here's what we're gonna do:"

*

Ben and Rey went back to their house for colouring books and a spare stormtrooper costume for Rose.

Once they were back to the Tico house, Ben and Paige cleared a space in the living room as an improvised playground for Rey and Rose.

While the little girls battled, Ben helped Paige clean up a punch stain from the carpet, vomit stench from the sofa, countless cups tossed around on the floor, potato chips and other snacks scattered in every single unreachable corner, and a fucking used condom - two, actually.

"I guess it's a good thing that people are being safe", Paige offered, trying to make the discovery less awkward.

"That's fucking disgusting - we should be wearing special suits to handle that shit", Ben answered in a low voice the kids wouldn't hear. 

"I'm sorry I didn't have any gloves that fit your hands". Paige was wearing cleaning gloves but, for Ben, she had to improvise with plastic bags that roughly fit the size of his giant hands.

"I don't think they exist - gloves that fit my hands. Anyways, do you clean the house by yourself every time? You throw a lot of parties."

"I usually hire a cleaning service, but I scheduled it for the wrong date this time, and my mom will be back to town tomorrow, so-"

"Why didn't you call your friends to help you? You know - the ones who had sex on your dining table."

"You're helping me."

"I mean, before I rang your bell. You were cleaning by yourself."

"Another thing you're right about me. I don't usually ask for help."

"They're just losers - they should know somebody was going to deal with their garbage. Enough of that - we need to have lunch - all of us. Should we order something?"

*

Paige and Ben prepared sandwiches with ciabatta bread, caramelized carrots, smoked salmon, cream cheese and a green salad on the side, all generously dressed with shoyu sauce.

Paige contributed with the ingredients and the recipe, but she was still impressed with how effortlessly Ben helped her prepare everything, knowing where to find utensils and how to use them. 

Apparently, Ben wasn't very good at math, though.

"Ben, we already have four - you're making a fifth sandwich."

"Yes, I am - it's for me, I'll have two."

"Oh, that makes sense - you're so big!", Paige smiled.

The dining table was sterilized and set for lunch.

Ben, Rey and Rose devoured their sandwiches, even the salads, with the occasional reminder by Paige that they should chew 30 times before they swallow, or the general request to slow down, the food has no legs, it's not running away from the plate.

In her own pace, Paige thoroughly enjoyed the meal, as well.

Afterwards, Rey and Rose took a nap in Rose's bed, while Paige and Ben proceeded to the unfortunate task of tidying up the guest bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs.

Mostly, they changed the sheets, towels, and scavenged for used condoms, or condom rappers. 

It was hard work.

"I'll never complain about paying three hundred bucks to the cleaning service, ever again!", Paige said when they seemingly finished the job.

"I'd like to help you with the room down the hall, if you'll have me there, again."

"It's my room - it's not trashed."

"I know."

"Okay."

Paige unlocked the door, and let Ben inside. 

"You want to help me move the armchair closer to the window?"

That's not what Ben initially intended, but he was indeed curious to see if it would work as he had imagined.

"Sure, I can do it."

Of course, Ben lifted the sturdy furniture like it was nothing, and quickly got it to his chosen spot.

"Uhm. I think I need to see it under morning light to have a better idea. But that's not why I asked to come to your room, Paige."

"No?", she asked, half apprehensive, half hopeful.

"No", Ben replied, slowly moving closer to her.

Paige observed him, attentively.

"I probably smell really bad right now, but this time, it's up to you to push me away."

Full of passion, with no grace, Ben Organa-Solo grabbed the petite teen under her arms, effectively lifting her up with his embrace, and kissing her like his first kiss should have been. Clumsy, wet, and yet, melting hot.

Instinctively, to balance herself and to get more friction, Paige lifted her legs and placed them around his hips, evoking strangled sounds from both of them.

And that's when...

That's when a tiny foot kicked Ben's leg as hard as it could.

"I hate you!", Rey screamed, crying, and ran out of Paige's room. 

From the looks of it, Ben would run away from Paige yet one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody dies yet.

It took a few seconds for Ben to process what had happened. 

Meanwhile, Rey slid down the handrail and reached the front door impressively fast.

Shit. Rey was upset, because he had kissed Paige. 

Ben ran as fast as he could, skipping multiple steps in the staircase and sliding through the hardwood floors. 

He spotted her out in the street, running away, a few meters ahead.

"Reybee! Stop! Reybee!", Ben pleaded.

Ben's screams startled her, and she fell like timber, face to the ground.

Rey wasn't wearing her helmet.

Blood. Too much blood for a little girl to lose.

"PAIGE!", Ben screamed, hoping she had followed him outside.

She had.

"Can you drive?", Paige screamed back.

"Yes!", he replied, as he carefully collected his unconscious sister from the ground.

Paige opened the garage door, unlocked the car and strapped a sobbing Rose to her seat in the back. Then, she sat next to Rose, and gestured for Ben to give Rey to her.

Ben rested Rey on Paige's lap, took the car keys and nearly jumped into the driver's seat.

He couldn't lose her. Not her. Not ever.

Ben squealed the tires and drove off to the same hospital where his dad had passed away.

*

Rey was okay, all things considered. She needed a few stitches on her forehead, and a couple of exams. As she had lost consciousness, Rey would spend the night in the hospital under observation.

Ben felt terribly guilty for Rey's accident. Of course he did.

He didn't cry when he carried her to the car, but he sobbed like a child when she ran to his arms in the waiting room, proudly showcasing her stitches.

"Look, Benny, look!", Rey beamed. 

At this point, Leia's chauffeur had already driven Paige and Rose back home in their family's car.

Rey put a Darth Vader band-aid on Ben's arm, so he'd stop crying. Only then, she agreed to be taken for her CT scan.

"I guess you walk on water again, son", Leia deadpanned.

"It's not funny, mom!"

"It's certainly not! Would you care to explain why Rose believes she's going to be an auntie, and how it resulted in your sister sweeping the pavement with her face?", Leia growled.

"Mom, what the fuck!", Ben shouted, in shock with such unusual tone from his mother.

"I love you, Ben, and I want you to be happy, but I love her too!". That's when Leia sobbed. It was the first and only time she'd admit it outloud.

A flabbergasted Ben opened his arms to his sobbing mother. He kissed the top of her head - he'd never realized how short she was. Rather, how short she'd become, after he grew up.

"I know, mom." From that moment on, he did.

*

A few days later, Leia invited the Ticos over for dinner - Paige, Rose and their parents, Hue and Thanya. 

Rey and Rose had their dinner served while the others enjoyed appetizers, as cunningly orchestrated by Leia. She'd have the opportunity to discuss the Ben and Paige situation far from the kids, later in the evening.

According to plan, by the time the main meal was being served in Leia's dining room, Phasma was in Rey's room, making sure Rey and Rose didn't poke or shoot each other's eyeballs with toy lightsabers and blasters.

"Mr and Ms Tico, I believe you are aware of the reason -" Leia tried to start the conversation. She was interrupted by Ben.

"Mom, let me, please". Ben cleared his throat. "Mr Tico, I am sorry if my behaviour brought dishonor to your family, and I would like to assure -" 

This time, Paige interrupted Ben. "You don't need to quote Karate Kid to my father, Ben! He's a third generation American. Besides, we're not twelve."

"Actually, Paige, please allow me to hear Mr Solo's apology. I believe it's due, especially because your poor mother had to explain to our seven year old daughter things I wished she - things I wished both of you! - learned only after your weddings!" Hue Tico exploded. 

His wife intervened. "What happened is my responsibility. Unlike my husband, I was raised in a very traditional, strict household, and I never wanted my daughters to go through the same as I did. I believe I've been too permissive with the girls, because of it."

"Paige's parties have been excessive, Ms Tico, if I'm being honest. But we, as mothers, can only do so much. And I was told no harm was done, concerning Ben and Paige's... interaction. Thankfully, it was nothing more than a teenage impulse, interrupted - sadly - by two little girls. Interrupted, nonetheless." Leia baited.

"It was not an impulse, mom! I care about Paige, okay?" Ben handsomely bit.

"Son, you can't kiss a fifteen year old young woman like a caveman just because you have feelings for her, have you even asked her -" Leia didn't even have to throw the entire line, this time.

"I care about Ben, too! I do!" Paige blurted out.

The silence that followed Paige's declaration allowed them to hear the girls' giggles in Rey's bedroom.

Leia landed the final blow. "Mr and Ms Tico, please allow me to say what I think. My son and your daughter care about each other. They are good, well raised teenagers, no matter the occasional missteps on their part, or our own. Rose and Rey get along beautifully, as we can hear. I believe their friendship and their presence will somewhat help Ben and Paige control themselves in the future." Leia cleared her throat. "Ben, Mr and Ms Tico are waiting for your apology."

"I am very sorry, Mr and Ms Tico. I never meant to hurt you, Paige, Rose or Rey. I am so sorry." Ben said, meaning every word. 

"I am sorry, too, mom. Dad. I was irresponsible - I took advantage of your trust. And Rey, she got hurt, really hurt - God, I'm sorry, Ben!" Paige said, between tears.

Paige's tears were the icing on the cake for Leia's plan to succeed. The Ticos forgave their daughter and, in no time, Ben. 

The foursome of Ben, Paige, Rey and Rose lasted for another two years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our high schoolers go to Winter Formal.

After the meeting with their parents, Ben and Paige's unique relationship began.

That November, Ben and Paige enjoyed various sorts of kid-friendly activities in the Washington D.C. area. For instance, they took their sisters to Rey's favorite museum - the Smithsonian National Air and Space, and engaged in one of Rose's favorite activities - ice skating. 

Amidst such innocent outings, Paige would seldom steal a kiss from Ben, who dutifully obliged, whenever the girls weren't watching. 

In school, thing were about the same as before. Ben and Paige took completely different classes. Besides, Ben still lurked in the shadows, trying to remain invisible, whereas Paige was always surrounded by people and full of extracurriculars on her schedule.

Then, it was December, and Paige got a free ticket to Winter Formal. Even though she was only a freshman, being a cheerleader and the most popular girl in school had its perks. 

Paige asked Ben to be her date in the dance, and he said no. His excuses were endless - he had nothing to wear, he didn't like this kind of stuff, he'd only embarrass her, Phasma would probably be there, therefore unavailable to babysit Rey, and so on. 

Paige asked Ben if he minded that she went to Winter Formal with Poe Dameron, just as friends - he was the quarterback in the football team and his teammates would take her fellow cheerleaders as dates, it only made sense - and Ben said he didn't mind. 

*

Rey was concentrating really hard, trying to lift a small pile of rocks, expecting the Force come to her assistance. God bless all the children, and their naïveté. Ben and Phasma observed her.

"Ben, I noticed Paige Tico is around, a lot. And you've been needing me less than usual, lately. Is she Rey's new nanny? Should I be looking for another job?", Phasma asked.

"No, Phasma, you're still mom's protegée, her one and only, don't worry", Ben answered her actual question. He had learned a thing or two from Leia.

"Why is she here, so much, then? Is she tutoring you?"

"No, my grades are fine. She's... sort of my girlfriend, I guess. I should probably ask her."

Phasma's usual robotic demeanor was certainly shook by Ben's announcement.

"What are you talking about, Ben? Paige Tico is going to Winter Formal with Poe Dameron. Everybody in school knows this."

"Yeah, yeah, she told me, they're going as friends. She asked me to go with her, first, but you know me. I'd rather stay here with Reybee."

"Leia doesn't know this, of course."

"No, she doesn't, and I was hoping to keep things this way."

"Not a chance in hell, Ben. You know your mother would want you to go. As a matter of fact, she'll give me hell, too, if I don't go."

"You're not going?"

Truth was, nobody had asked her.

"Ben Organa-Solo, it's settled - we're going to that moronic, pointless, embarrassing high school dance, together. I'll rent you a tuxedo. Would you mind if I left earlier, today? I need to arrange something for myself, as well."

"Phasma, slow down a minute! The effing dance is next Saturday - I'm sure it's sold out. And how would you rent me a tux? It's impossible to find something that fits me, let alone if you do it without me!"

"Please, Ben - of course I can get tickets to a pathetic high school dance, if I want to. And your clothing will fit - don't underestimate me. Paige Tico and every other girl on that dance will hate my guts for being your date, instead of them", Phasma pledged with a smile on her face.

"Everything you just said was so weird, I have no idea what to say", Ben chuckled.

"Perfect, you don't have to say anything. I only require that you've showered by the time I bring your clothes. Seventeen hundred, next Saturday. Take note, Ben."

"Seventeen hundred... you mean, 5 p.m.?"

"Yes. And I'm dead serious. I'll know if you skip the shower. I have an acute sense of smell."

*

Seventeen hundred sharp on Saturday, Phasma let herself in the Organa-Solo home and delivered Ben a perfect fitting, all black formal outfit - black tux, black shirt, black tie, black shoes, black socks. 

Somehow, the 6'2" gangly teen turned into a handsome, charming young man. It was a first glimpse of the Greek god he was bound to become.

Ben's dark locks, still wet from the shower, had been impeccably - and horribly - styled by his well-meaning, proud mama Leia.

"I'm sorry, Leia, this won't do", Phasma apologized as she thoroughly messed Ben's hair with her hands.

"I wanna do that too, Phas!" Rey pleaded.

"Come here, sweetie", Phasma said, motioning to pick Rey up.

"No no no, none of that!", Leia intervened, "you're going to ruin your gown! In fact, has Ben already noted how beautiful you are tonight, Phasma?"

She truly was beautiful. Phasma wore a silver, strapless, slim fitting gown, with a mermaid skirt. Her make up enhanced her sky blue eyes and fair complexion. Her short, platinum blonde hair was simply combed sidewards - a final touch, both elegant and sexy.

"I'm sure that's not for me, mom", Ben shrugged.

"I raised you better than that, young man!", Leia warned.

"All right, all right. Phasma, you look like my mother forced you to go to the dance with me. You're obviously beautiful. All the girls will hate you."

"I appreciate it, Ben! Let's go, the limo is outside."

"Call us if Reybee needs anything, mom."

"She has me for the night - you have nothing to worry about. Now go, you two, have fun. And say hi to Paige for me!"

*

Ben and Phasma were one of the first couples to arrive to Winter Formal. Phasma wasn't able to drag Ben out of a corner. At least, she convinced him not to take a seat. 

"We won't have to do small talk with the other people on our table", Phasma had argued. In fact, she knew their extraordinary height, combined with their striking choice of clothing, would make them stand out, even from a distance.

The duo talked about Rey, Ben's favorite subject, then moved on to Phasma's plans after graduation, as she was already a senior. 

Leia was about to pursue reelection as a New York State senator. Leia would need to travel more and more on campaign, so, she had asked Phasma to make herself 100% available to babysit Rey (and keep an eye on Ben), in exchange of a flashing recommendation for Columbia University and, Phasma hoped, an internship in Leia's NYC office.

Suddenly, a large, loud group stormed into the ball room. Out of habit, Ben simply looked the other way. Phasma, fully aware they were the jocks and the cheerleaders - including Paige Tico -, deliberately leaned into Ben's ear, getting a lock of his hair out of her way, and let him know his "girlfriend" had arrived.

Paige wore a red, lacy gown with a straight skirt. Her long, wavy hair was styled to the side. Her make up consisted of a black eyeliner and a glossy red lipstick, which evidenced her intent to be perceived as a woman.

Paige separated herself from her party, and walked across the ball room, straight to the corner where Ben Organa-Solo failed to hide in.

"Hi, Ben", Paige said, bringing her red lips closer to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist exploring Ben's teenage life a bit more! We get to know Phasma better, and Poe Dameron is introduced.
> 
> I'm not American and everything about the U.S. in this story is a result of lazy Googling. If you want to correct me in any way, please feel free to do so in your comments - I might rectify the fic, if possible. 
> 
> Finally - will Ben kiss Paige back in front of the entire school?? Find out in 2020! Happy New Year!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE NEW TAGS! It wasn't my intention, but here we are, with explicit sexual content involving minors (they're 15 & 16). Read at your own discretion.

Phasma was impressed with how effective her bait had been. Paige obviously cared about Ben and wanted to stake her claim. She might be in love with him, even. Although it wasn't clear at that point if the feeling was mutual.

Ben leaned down to meet Paige's lips, as he did every time Rey wasn't looking. He didn't really care about what anybody else thought. 

"Hello, Paige. I almost thought you were trying to steal my job. Now I see you and Ben here are an item. Although the terms of your arrangement aren't clear for him, yet. You should talk", Phasma dropped the bomb then and there.

"We should talk? What isn't clear?", Paige asked Ben, worry stamped on her face.

"Good evening! You're Ben Organa-Solo, right?", Poe greeted, offering his hand.

"Yeah. You're Poe Dameron", Ben replied, less enthusiastically, but still shook Poe's hand.

"Cool! So, don't take me wrong, buddy - but you got yourself this gorgeous senior for a date. Why are you trying to steal mine?" Poe turned to Paige - not angry, but confused, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Fuck, I knew it was a terrible idea to come", Ben said to himself. Then, he answered Poe, "Paige agreed to carpool with you, not to make out with you, asshole."

Upon Ben's offense, everyone started to talk at the same time, until Phasma finally got the others' attention.

"Listen. Ben and Paige clearly need to negotiate the terms of their relationship. Dameron, why don't you take me to the balcony, in the meantime? I'd appreciate the company."

"Buttercup, is that what you want?", Poe asked Paige.

"Yes, please. Ben and I need to talk."

"Okay, okay. You're on, gorgeous", Poe said with a mischievous smile, offering his arm to Phasma.

*

Ben and Paige seated on a fairly isolated bench, outside.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I should have told Poe about us. I thought it was clear that we were here as friends."

"He's an idiot."

"He's very nice, when you get to know him. But he's just so... so Poe!"

"Ah, you like him."

"I like him? Ben, have you hit your head or something? What have we been doing for, I don't know, weeks?"

"Hanging out and kissing? Fuck, Paige, there's a reason I don't interact with people! There's all this bullshit that covers everything, and it's fucking hard to keep up!"

Paige took in what Ben said.

"Have you been kissing other girls?", she asked.

"Of course not. You're the only girl I've ever kissed, Paige. I thought you already knew."

"I didn't know. Well, I don't kiss other boys, either - not since we kissed for the first time. Would you like that we keep things this way? You only kiss me, and I only kiss you?"

"You mean, as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ben, that's exactly what I mean. I'd like that. Would you?"

"I gotta be honest, Paige - I like you, but I only like you. I'll never be friends with the likes of Poe Dameron. And I'm sure your friends would not be thrilled to have me in the inner circle, either. That's just how it is."

"I think you got it wrong about my friends, but we don't need to hang out with them - we've got Rose and Rey, right? And, sometimes, I'd like to hang out with you, alone. Would you like that, Ben?", Paige asked, scooting closer to him.

"Yeah, it would be cool", Ben agreed.

"So, are you my boyfriend?"

"Yes, if you want it."

"Awesome, because I'd like to suck my boyfriend's cock, now", Paige whispered to Ben's ear.

A very shocked Ben looked at Paige's face. He'd heard her right.

"What? Paige? God - you don't have to!", Ben choked out, thouroughly flustered.

"But I want to, baby", Paige insisted, getting on her knees and unbuckling Ben's belt.

Ben remembered the first time Paige had stolen a kiss from him - it felt weird, wrong. On that bench, he felt the same way. Something was off, but if he denied her a stolen kiss for a second time, there would be no amending their relationship.

Slowly, Ben closed his wild eyes, let his head lean back, and opened his arms, clutching the bench with both hands, surrendered to Paige.

She abruptly pulled his boxers down, and its band got trapped under his balls in a very uncomfortable way, but it didn't matter. Ben was a sixteen year-old boy, and a beautiful girl was on her knees, willing to suck his cock. He was hard as a hammer.

Not wasting time with preamble, Paige engulfed Ben's cock into her mouth. She began to literally suck him - too hard for Ben to take, at that point.

"P-please, less... Fuck!" Ben managed to say.

Paige understood his meaning and instilled a softer, pleasurable rhythm up-and-down his length, occasionally looking up, to check on him.

Ben still had his eyes closed, and of course, at this point, all sorts of unwelcome thoughts decided to pop up in his mind - his mom, his dad, Rey, Rey's mom, getting caught and ruining his entire future because of a blow job.

He tried to conjure fantasies or anything he deemed sexy, but only found a completely blank picture. So, he opened his eyes, and looked down at Paige - a beautiful girl in a ball gown, on her knees, making repetitive movements with her head in front of his crotch, mouth wide open, cheeks hammered from inside by his cock. 

It was funny. Humiliating, probably. And fucking hot.

Ben unleashed the beast inside himself and grabbed a handful of Paige's hair, but still let her set the pace. Startled by his boldness, Paige looked up, only to find Ben's hungry eyes staring at her, encouraging her further.

"That's it, baby, suck my cock", Ben crooned, with his impossibly low voice. Paige moaned, surprising Ben with the way it reverberated through his cock.

Paige realized Ben was close and sucked in earnest- this time, Ben was ready for it. He went back to his initial posture, with his head leaning back and his eyes, closed. He peaked and released his spend inside her mouth, never bothering to give her a fair warning.

Breathing heavily, Ben made an effort to descend back to reality. He opened his eyes again, finding Paige in an awkward position, trying to get back to her feet with little success.

"Shit! Sorry, Paige", Ben said, quickly getting up himself, to help her. 

Paige laughed - he hadn't put his trousers back on. He finally did, glad that his boxers weren't stained all over with cum. Shit, he came inside Paige's mouth - was it okay?

"I'm sorry I... I guess I should have... I don't know how these things..." Ben gave up his lame attempt at explaining it, hoping Paige got it, anyway.

"It's okay, Ben. That's what I wanted", Paige answered, smiling shyly. It somehow warmed Ben's heart, and made him atypically take the initiative to procure Paige's lips. 

She dodged his advance. "Ben, you don't have to - I'll go to the bathroom and" - before Paige could finish her sentence, Ben kissed her senseless.

*

Ben and Page never realized for how long they were absent. By the time they got back to the ball room, it was more crowded, with a few indisputably drunk students, regardless of the faculty's efforts to forbid liquor consumption. 

They found Phasma and Poe leaning on a wall, facing each other, and quietly sharing a cigarette.

"Poe, hey! I didn't know you smoked - does the coach know?" Paige asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, no, I don't - I'm just being polite to gorgeous, here. She offered, and I couldn't say no", Poe clarified.

"He's been calling you 'gorgeous' since we left?", an intrigued Ben asked Phasma.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?", she replied.

"Nothing, I just didn't think Poe Dameron was your type."

"He isn't, but he's the one calling me 'gorgeous'."

"How about, we get out of here?", Poe addressed the others.

"And leave our friends behind?", Paige asked, referring to his teammates and her fellow cheerleaders.

"I don't want to miss the opportunity to get to know Ben and his gorgeous date, a bit better."

"I'm not interested, but thanks", Ben replied, dryly.

"Actually, Ben, I'd like to get better acquainted with Paige - she's around Rey all the time, it's part of my job", Phasma chipped in.

"Who's Rey? You've got a kid, man?", Poe asked.

"Rey is my 6 year-old sister, and you'll never get anywhere near her, in your life", Ben pledged.

"Easy, buddy! She's a bit too young for my taste! So, what do you say? We get a few drinks, go somewhere?"

"Yes, Dameron, we're going", Phasma decided on behalf of the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected trouble.

Poe drove his dad's Ferrari like a maniac. Paige screamed and giggled, all at the same time, drawing a smile on Phasma's face. Ben remained impassively quiet.

"We're almost there, ladies!", a jolly Poe informed. They were heading to the Iwo Jima Memorial, where they'd get a great view of Washington D.C.. Poe had one of the vodka bottles he had smuggled into their school's Winter Formal.

Into the park and up the hill they went, until the engine stopped.

"We're here. Sorry about the monument, honoring the Japanese defeat to the U.S. and all that, buttercup."

"My family is Chinese, Poe - there's a difference", Paige kindly clarified, not taking offense for Poe's cluelessness.

"You're lucky you're good at sports", Ben snorted.

"Poe is as clever as the average American voter. Being around him can be instructive, Ben", Phasma pondered.

"Thanks for calling me the average American. Many people disagree with you", Poe said, referring to his Mexican heritage.

"Fuck that!", Ben blurted out, surprising even himself with his empathy. "Phasma, I'll never be a politician, you of all people should know."

"Leia will never give up the fantasy of going to the White House to visit her son and her grandchildren."

"Woah, woah, woah, we've got Mr. President and the First Lady here, it calls for proper celebration!", Poe jubilated as he drank vodka from the bottle, and passed it around inside the car, so the others did the same.

Ben was the only one to refuse it - his late father's liquor stench was one of the things he hated the most.

"What about you? Dreaming about getting into that building as Madam President, or the First Lady?", Poe teased Phasma.

"I don't waste my time dreaming - I make my own destiny", was her answer, between large gulps.

"I think we can see the White House from up here - why don't we go outside and take a look?", Paige suggested.

"It's too cold outside", Ben replied.

"That's the point, man - your girl wants you to keep her warm!", Poe encouraged.

Before Ben could say anything vicious, Paige intervened, laughing, "That's right, Ben! Take me outside and keep me warm!"

The idea of getting out of that car wasn't terrible.

"You'll be all right, Phasma?", Ben checked.

"Always."

"Leave the bottle behind, buttercup!", Poe requested.

*

Ben and Paige walked around, until they found a spot with a great view. There was nobody else in that area, and they could barely see the Ferrari's headlights.

Ben hugged Paige from behind as they quietly enjoyed the view, occasionally kissing the top of her head.

Again, the couple never paid attention to the time. Until Paige got sleepy, and asked Ben to take her back to the car.

At one point during the short walk, Ben's cell phone buzzed like crazy inside his pocket.

Thirty two unanswered calls and seventeen messages from Leia. Reception was probably bad, up there.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Rey. It's gotta be Rey.

Ben called his mom.

"Mom? What happened?"

"Get to the hospital right now, Ben! It's Rey! Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not, mom! Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's okay, but she needs surgery and there's no O neg here."

"On my way", Ben hung up.

Ben swiftly lifted Paige up and carried her like a sack of potatoes, never wasting time to explain. It allowed him to run towards the Ferrari.

When they got to the car, Ben put Paige back to her feet and hastily opened the driver's door, satisfied to have found the driver's seat empty. Poe and Phasma were sharing a cigarette at the back seats.

"Put out that fucking thing, seatbelts on, everyone, now!", Ben shouted as he turned on the engine and drove, even faster than Poe.

*

Rey was in pain. She had appendicitis and she needed a surgery to remove the infected organ. Problem was, the hospital was too short on O negative - Rey's rare blood type. She could only receive blood transfusion from the same blood type, and Ben happened to be O neg, as well.

Rey's surgery wasn't so urgent they'd procure the blood in other hospitals, at that point - medically speaking, she could wait a bit more. But, she was in pain. And that was enough to put Ben in a miserable state of guilt, shame and sorrow.

Leia's yelling didn't help, either. She had tried to reach both Ben and Phasma several times. Leia wasn't used to needing people, really needing them, and the only thing she hated more was - people not coming through, in these situations. Sadly, it wasn't uncommon, with Han.

Ben rushed to donate blood, while Phasma and Leia remained by Rey's side.

Ben could hear her crying with pain.

Rey was prepped for surgery and, before she was taken to the operating room, he got a glimpse of her now unconscious, tiny figure.

Rey was so young, so little, and had endured so much, already. She had lost her mother, her father, and was being raised by her father's widow - to whom her very existence was a painful reminder of betrayal. If only her brother could make things easier for her. But, no - he was busy, getting a fucking blow job and hanging out with stupid, drunk teens.

Poe always had an instinct that put him in motion, every time things were weird and he needed to get the hell out. It was one of these times.

Unconspicuosly, he got some coffee from the coffee machine, woke Paiige up and got them out of the hospital, without saying goodbye. Poe drove Paige home in his dad's Ferrari - that was still in one piece, somehow.

*

Rey's surgery went well. Ben spent the night in the hospital with her, while Phasma spent the night at Leia's.

There was no more school for a couple of weeks due to winter break, so, Ben got to stay home, fully dedicated to Reybee.

They were inseparable. Ben made an effort to wake up earlier than Rey, so she'd not be the one to wake him with a Jedi attack or something equally brutal. He'd prepare her breakfast - scrambled eggs with a secret ingredient Rey needed to guess, fruit, yogurt, bread, and her indispensable hot chocolate - not too hot, though.

With their bellies full, Rey would play with her toys in the living room, while she watched Ben play his videogame, or they'd skip to a TV show, or a movie - when Ben was lucky, it was not Star Wars.

Threepio, the butler, and Artoo, the cook, were out for the holidays, so, it was up to Ben to come up with one of his inventions for lunch. Normally, it was something simple, like pasta, or Leia's leftovers from her fancy dinners.

Rey usually took a nap after lunch, and that's when Ben got some teenage time for himself, listening to his loud, incomprehensible music, writing - a secret hobby of his -, and, occasionally, masturbating.

At night, Leia would order takeout or, when she missed dinner at home, she'd have Ben order it.

Rey loved to comb and style Ben's hair, so, they'd often end the night on the sofa, in any position that gave Rey full access to Ben's scalp.

When the combing had stopped for a while, Ben knew it was time to carry Reybee to her bed.

*

Rey was fully recovered, and it was time to take her shopping for her Christmas presents. She always got one from Benny, one from Auntie Leia and one from Santa. She'd choose the first two in the mall, that afternoon.

At the toy store, Rey picked a Star Wars Lego and a Kylo Ren mask.

"Com'on, Reybee, put it down, you've chosen two", Ben urged, referring to the lightsaber in Rey's hand.

"It's for Rose!", Rey clarified. "Look, it's purple!", she beamed.

Shit. Rose. Paige!

Ben hadn't had a thought about Paige since Rey's operation. It had been nearly a week before, and he never texted or called her afterwards. Paige had given him a blow job, that night. Some boyfriend, he was.

Ben needed to make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I'm not a physician, and I've never been to Washington - I tried my best, considering it's fanfiction! If something is so wrong it distracts you from the story, you can let me know in your comments. I'll do what I can.
> 
> Also, I know Oscar Isaac is not Mexican - you'll understand why our Poe has Mexican heritage later on in the story.
> 
> I haven't been advertising this fic because I feel weird about encouraging people to read dark/sad stuff, but paradoxically I do wish I'm not alone, here 😅 If you want to say hi, even anonymously, I'd appreciate the company ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff.

Paige was surprisingly happy with Ben's call, not giving him a hard time for taking so long. He told her he was shopping Christmas presents. Paige explained that her family didn't celebrate Christmas.

On impulse, Ben invited Paige and her family to have dinner with his family on Christmas eve. On impulse, she said yes.

Astonishingly, Leia wasn't mad at Ben for adding four extras to their dinner in the last minute. He guessed the holidays really affected people in a positive way. In fact, Leia was glad that Paige was still a part of Ben's life. The last few days, in which he was fully invested in Rey, had felt like a setback.

The Ticos weren't christians, but they were aware of Christmas dinner etiquette. They had brought generous gifts to the entire family, wrapped in beautiful red paper with a bow, a bottle of a delicious Japanese sake, Chinese green tea and fresh pomegranates.

As Leia was aware of Chinese gift giving etiquette, she instructed Ben and Rey not to open any of the presents until their guests were gone.

Conversation was light and considerate - by the end of the evening, nobody had yelled at anybody and there was no broken china on the floor. Ben had a glimpse of how uneventful a family dinner could be. How a real family looked like.

It was uncomfortable, for him. He resented the adversarial, toxic environment his parents had exposed him for most of his life, and he believed he was tainted, damaged by the experience.

*

Ben barely slept that night, because he was responsible for collecting "Santa's" gift before Rey got up. And, of course, Rey usually got up very early on Christmas day.

Ben arranged everything, and set his plan in motion.

"Reybee, wake up, sweetheart. It's Christmas."

"Benny!", she beamed. "Let's find Santa!"

"Maybe he was here, already. We need to go check."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang multiple times. Ben had it programmed.

"Santa! Santa!", Rey screamed, running to the front door. When Ben opened it, there was no Santa. But there was a box.

The box had holes in it. And it shook on its own accord.

The box barked.

"Open it, Benny, open it!", Rey urged, her first tears surfacing. "Please!", she added, delayed, but effectively.

Rey had always wanted a puppy.

"Look, Reybee, it's a boy! How do you want to call it?"

Ben already knew how she'd want to call it. It was a Yorkshire terrier.

"Chewie! It's Chewie! I love you, Chewie!"

Chewie thouroughly licked Rey's face, vigorously shaking its tail, occasionally barking in its puppy high pitch. Ben helped her hold the tiny dog, and not strangle it.

Santa was very thoughtful and sent Chewie fully equipped with dog food, treats, a pet bed, pads, toys, food and water bowls, and Cesar Milano's manual on training puppies.

There was even a personalized identification tag, engraved with Chewie's name, Rey's - as its tutor, and Ben's number, in case Chewie got lost.

"Benny, look! Santa knew Chewie was Chewie! Santa is a Jedi!"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure he is", Ben replied, kissing her cheeks. In that moment, Ben was as happy as he could possibly be.

*

Leia wasn't exactly thrilled with the added responsibility to her plate, but she was on board with Ben's idea to get Chewie. It gave both Ben and Rey yet another thing to focus on, instead of each other.

Ben helped Rey choose where Chewie's things should go. Its bed was placed on Rey's bedroom. Chewie imediately put it to good use, and took a nap. That's when Rey remembered she had unopened presents.

Besides the presents she had picked herself - the Star Wars Lego and Kylo Ren's mask - Rey got Kylo Ren's cross-guarded lightsaber from the Ticos. She imediately wanted to show all her presents to Rose, including Chewie.

Ben explained that Chewie hadn't been vaccinated yet, that it was better that it stayed home, but Rey wouldn't have it. Finally, he coordinated with Paige, and Rey got her way.

Ben carried a large bag of gifts on one shoulder, and little Chewie on the other. From time to time, he needed to ask Rey to please slow down, or she'd get hurt again, but she was hard to control. Rey had a free spirit, and she was so very happy.

When Paige opened the door, Rose was already wielding her purple lightsaber, and the little girls quickly engaged in battle.

"Ben, I think we still have morning light - don't you want to check my armchair? I kept it by the window, where you placed it", Paige offered.

"Sure - you don't mind if I bring Chewie to your room?"

"Of course! Chewie is the most precious little thing in the world!", Paige answered in a baby voice, petting Chewie on Ben's shoulder.

*

Ben was satisfied with his contribution to the bedroom's layout. He accommodated himself in what Paige would begin to consider Ben's armchair.

Because Ben had woken up so early to orchestrate Chewie's delivery, he eventually fell asleep, and the puppy joined him on his peaceful rest.

Paige took a picture she never dared to show Ben. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, and she'd never delete it, even if he asked her to. Ben was engraved in her heart, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Chinese and I am very sorry if I got anything wrong. If it's too wrong, you can leave a comment - I'll rectify what I can. I made an effort and researched it, but please bear in mind this is fanfiction. I genuinely mean no disrespect to any culture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big change in their lives, after two years.

Nothing extraordinary happened over the next two years. 

Ben was still dating Paige, and he finally lost his virginity to her.

Less frequently than before, but occasionally, Paige threw legendary parties at her house. 

Rey and Rose were still best friends, and they added a few Star Wars queens' and princesses' gowns to their costume collection.

Leia was reelected, hence, she was never home, as usual. 

Threepio and Artoo did their best to run the Organa-Solo home, while Ben raised Rey.

Chewie was a tiny little rascal, fond of biting people's limbs, specially Threepio's.

After graduation, Phasma got into Columbia University, and started the internship in Leia's NYC office.

Poe Dameron also graduated from school, and went to wherever the hell he decided to go.

Things were smooth, until Ben's graduation, and the choices he'd make afterwards. 

*

First of all, Ben decided to apply to the USC School of Cinematic Arts in Los Angeles, California. 

Los Angeles. More than 2 thousand miles away from his home in Washington D.C..

All this trouble, to major in what? Watching movies? What the hell did people do in these damn classes?

The icing on the cake was a brilliant one. Just brilliant!

Ben wanted to take Rey with him.

Leia's eighteen year-old wanted to take his eight year-old sister to live with him, God knows where, while he studied Netflix or something.

Over her dead body - that's what Leia thought. 

*

Ben asked Paige to babysit Rey in the Tico house, while he had a serious talk with his mother. 

Paige sided with Leia in almost every aspect of the conversation - even though excited about Ben's choice of career, Paige didn't want Ben to move away to LA, and she also thought taking Rey with him was madness. 

But, of course, Paige would watch Rey and Rose cosplay, while Leia put some sense into Ben's head. That's what Paige thought.

Things turned out differently, though.

*

"Mother, I have my own money stashed for this, you can't stop me!", Ben growled.

"Fine, fine, go to Hogwarts for all I care, but you're not taking your sister with you!", Leia bitterly growled back. 

"Do you actually think I'd leave her here, with you? 'Auntie' Leia? You couldn't find it in yourself to let an orphaned, innocent toddler call you 'Mom'!"

"That's not fair, Ben, I did my best! It was your father who did this!"

"What did he do? Slept with another woman? Have you even noticed?"

Leia slapped Ben in the face.

"Respect your mother, young man, I am your mother!"

"But you're not Rey's mother. And I am her brother. I'll be damned if I let her grow up in this empty, loveless house, like I did. There's nothing you can do about it!"

"But there is! I am her legal guardian and a senator, do you actually think I'd lose her to a eighteen year-old college student? No judge in this country would rule in your favor!"

"Then, I won't go to college. I'll get a place, I'll get a job, I'll do whatever it takes, until the day Rey is finally mine!", Ben promised, fuming.

Ben was shaking. Pupils dilated, the eyes of a madman. Of a man that would keep his promise. 

Leia was terrified. She had no idea the bond her son shared with his sister was that deep. She was scared for them both, really scared.

"This is not healthy, Ben. This is not right. Have you heard yourself? You can't own your sister!", Leia tried to argue, calmer.

"Neither can you! Let us go, mom - I beg you, let us go! You have to let us go! Please!", Ben implored.

*

Leia took one week off work to arrange Ben and Rey's move to LA.

Rey stayed with the Ticos, while Leia and Ben saw to everything in person.

They rented a nice three-bedroom, three-bathroom apartment not too far from USC, in a great school district for Rey.

They interviewed candidates for a new nanny to Rey, and selected a great one - Jyn Andor, a beautiful, sweet British expat in her early forties, who never had a child of her own, but had experience raising her younger sister. 

Leia forced Ben to go on a shopping spree for Rey and himself - they needed proper clothes for the sun in California. 

Besides the discomfort of trying speedos in front of his mother, Ben had a good time with Leia in California, all in all. He couldn't remember any other time he had his mother's undivided attention.

Well - there was the eventual phone call with Phasma, but it wasn't so frequent, and Leia was there, with him. Truly present. 

Furniture shopping was the time for Ben to shine. He didn't need to check the measures to be sure whether a certain piece would fit the wall, or the room. 

"I didn't know that side of you, son. Is it what you want to do, in movies? Design the set?", Leia asked, showing a genuine interest for her son's career choice for the first time. 

"No, I mean, I like it, but I want to be a screenwriter and a director. I'd oversee the work of the set designers, among others. There's a lot of people involved", Ben explained.

"You want to be a writer? Ben, I never knew you wrote!", Leia said, in shock. Was she really that clueless when it came to her own son?

Ben was in a forgiving mood - and, he spoke the truth. "Nobody knows I write, mom. It's my dirty little secret. It could be worse. But yeah, I write", Ben confessed, with a smile.

Leia smiled back at her son, and gave him a hug. "I am very proud of you, son. It will be all right". Then, Leia added, "Especially because Threepio is moving in with you and Rey". 

Ben took a step back from Leia's embrace. "What are you talking about, mom?"

"I don't need a butler and a cook to manage a house where I'll live all by myself. I should get them both to LA, really."

"The third room is for him, isn't it?", Ben realized. "Wait. Where are you staying when you come visit us?", he asked.

"In a hotel, like a thoughtful mother. This will be your grown-up house. You don't need me there, scooping around."

"You don't need to be there, with Threepio spying for you."

"Oh, don't be silly."

*

Back in Washington, it was time to say goodbye.

Ben and Paige took the girls ice skating, to the museum and let the girls eat fast food, exceptionally. Then, back to the Organa-Solo home, Rey, Rose and Chewie took a nap in Rey's bedroom, while Ben and Paige had quiet sex in his room.

Right after Ben came and rolled off her, Paige started to cry.

"Was it that bad?", Ben joked.

"I'll miss you, Ben."

"I'll miss you, too", Ben replied, never adding promises he didn't know he could keep or expressing wishes he wasn't sure if he had. 

Paige had another year in high school. And, Ben never said he loved her. 

"I'll even miss Rey, even though she hates me", Paige continued.

"Rey doesn't hate you", Ben offered.

"All right, 'hate' is a strong word for a sweet girl like her. But she's certainly jealous."

Ben wouldn't argue with that. 

A new chapter in their lives was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey move to LA.

Rey was excited about moving to LA. Benny would go to the university and she'd live with him. He would be her adult, the final word she'd have to follow. And that was okay, because all he ever wanted was to grant her wishes and make her happy.

Benny would never leave her. He'd never let her go!

Los Angeles was a sunny, coastal city, which meant they'd go to the beach all the time and become unrecognizable because of their tan! 

In LA, Rey hoped nobody would know or care that she was the bastard child of Senator Organa's late husband. 

As an eight year-old, she had gone through the phase of talking about parents' marital status - sadly, that's an age in which many of her classmates' families were falling apart and rebuilding. 

The kids' mothers said nasty things about women like her birth mom. Homewrecker was one of the nicest.

Rey wouldn't respond when she heard someone bashing 'the other woman' - she didn't remember anything about Qi'ra. Was her birth mom a trollop? How would she know? What does that word really mean, anyway?

Yes, Rey would miss Rose, Artoo and Aunt Leia. But her real family, her real home, were Benny and Chewie. As long as they were together, she'd be okay.

*

The doorbell rang at the new Solo-Organa residence, in LA. 

Rey ran to Ben's bedroom, with Chewie on her tail. "Benny, can I get the door?"

"Let Threepio do it in this house, Reybee. It's safer - we don't know all the neighbors here and it's not a closed condo."

Ben gestured her to seat on his lap, and continued, "actually, I know who is ringing. It's Jyn, your new nanny."

"I don't have a nanny since I was six!", Rey replied, with a pout. 

Ben kissed the top of her head, and explained, "I know, sweetie, but here I'll be out more often and Auntie Leia is not here. Also - it's a new city - Jyn will help us adapt in LA so we go to the best diners, best parks - the best everything."

"Best beaches?", Rey checked, on a better mood.

"Of course", Ben confirmed, with another kiss.

*

Ben and Rey met Jyn at the living room. They clicked right away, and Rey proceeded to explain how things worked in their family, like Jyn needed to add a secret ingredient to scrambled eggs, hot chocolate shouldn't be too hot, Rey was the only one allowed to wake Ben up, Chewie only drank bottled water, and such.

Jyn listened attentively to every one of Rey's instructions. Obviously, Ben had his own guidelines prepared - it had a table of contents and impeccable binding. Jyn promised she'd read her copy on her way home, that evening. Ben was convinced he had chosen the right person. 

*

The new household established their own routine. 

On a typical week day, very early in the morning, Ben walked Chewie and prepared Rey's breakfast. Then, he'd wake her up, they'd eat, get ready, and Ben would drive Rey to school on the brand new sport car he got as a parting gift from Leia. 

Ben's mornings and afternoons were busy - whenever he wasn't in the classroom, he was either studying, or preparing class assignments. 

By lunchtime, Jyn would pick Rey up from school - after Ben personally tested Jyn's driving skills and had her car fully checked. 

Threepio would have prepared lunch for the two, always complaining about something little Chewie had done while everybody else was out.

Rey and Jyn would do homework together, play, take care of Chewie's needs, and go out on sunny days. Jyn had to buy a swimsuit, because Rey really loved the beach.

At night, Ben would get home, Jyn would go home, and Rey would brush Ben's hair on the sofa while they watched TV, just like they did back in D.C..

*

"You must be secretly a Mexican! My husband is Mexican and he loves the sun, just like you!", Jyn observed, while she helped Rey build a sand castle.

"I don't know. My dad was American. My mom - I don't know what she was", Rey replied, a bit sad.

"Why don't you ask Ben about your mom?", Jyn suggested.

"He has a different mom, how would he know?", Rey asked, skeptical.

"Well, nowadays there is Facebook, Instagram, Twitter - you find out all kinds of things about people, just knowing their names. What was your mommy's name?", Jyn asked, curious.

"Her name was Qi'ra", Rey answered.

"Oh, what a coincidence! That's the name of my sister!", Jyn said, with a smile. 

Chewie ran through Rey's sand castle, completely destroying it. It was time to go home


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, Ben discovers something that may change his life forever.

Three more years had passed, so fast. Ben had become a very accomplished BFA graduate student at USC, even if he wasn't the most social one. He had won a few awards with his short films, and he was about to present his most recent as his project for the end of the term.

Rey was the star of her school's soccer team and a happy eleven year-old, until very recently - she had her first period. She woke up in the middle of the night, all bloody and scared, and Ben had to call Jyn right away so she could have a talk with Rey about it.

Senator Leia Organa-Solo was now the U.S. Secretary of State, and Phasma was her Personal Assistant. Sometimes, Phasma would show up at LA on Leia's behalf, to bring Rey or Ben a birthday gift, to check things with Threepio and Jyn, and such. The time Phasma showed up for Chewie's birthday party though, Ben figured something else might be going on and he was right; they slept together.

*

The big day had arrived - "The Prey", by Director/Screenwriter Ben Organa-Solo, starring Rey Solo and Chewie, would premiere. Only in the university movie theater for a selected audience - still, people were going to watch it on the big screen.

During fifteen glorious minutes, Rey, the predator chased after Chewie, the prey, in what supposed to be a reinterpretation of family videos. The truth was, Ben would grab any excuse he could to feature Rey in his films.

"Did you like it,  _ mami _ ? I told you, I'm a movie star!" Rey beamed.

"Yes,  _ hija _ , you were wonderful! I was scared!" Jyn praised.

"This  _ mami _ shit - you let the sitter treat Rey as if she was her mother?" Phasma asked Ben, in a low voice. Not low enough, though.

"I'd love to talk to Rey about her real mother, but everybody acts like she never existed," Jyn countered, frustrated.

In fact, Rey started to call Jyn ' _ mami' _ because, when Rey stayed over at Jyn's, the neighbors would mistake Rey for Jyn's daughter. They said Rey had Jyn's high cheek bones, freckles and chestnut hair, with Cassian's brown eyes. Eventually, they accepted the respective titles. Ben never said anything about it, especially because he wasn't aware that Rey also called Cassian  _ 'papi'. _

Phasma listened. "She has a point, Ben."

"What will you have me do? I don't have the power to resurrect people from the dead," Ben hissed. Rey was distracted, giving her autograph to a fan - it was a colleague of Ben's, doing him a favor.

"I will go through Han's stuff back in D.C.; I'm sure I'll find something about Rey's mother. She needs to know who she is, where she came from. It's her right," Phasma insisted.

"All right, do it," Ben surrendered

*

Finally, it was right in front of him. A folder with photos, love notes and little trinkets - what was left of the dalliance between Han and Qi'ra. Besides Rey, of course.

Ben went through everything and honestly, he felt a little subconscious. For a long time, he tricked himself into believing that he was the legitimate child, but deep down he knew it was quite the opposite. 

The true companionship existed between his father and his lover, not between his father and his mother. Perhaps, if Han had met Qi'ra before he met Leia, things would have been different. Better, even. 

They were happy. More importantly, they were  _ there _ for each other. They were together quite frequently, for the looks of the numerous movie tickets, restaurant bills and other souvenirs Han kept of their secret encounters. They were in love.

The amount of pictures of Qi'ra pregnant with Rey was absurd - Rey would be thrilled to see those. Why didn't Han ask for a divorce? The scandalous, preposterous truth was, Han loved both of his wives, and both of his children, equally.

A logline started to form inside Ben's mind, but he put it away, for the time being. The point in going through his dad's stuff was to give Rey a past, not to outline a new script.

*

"Reybee, come here!" Ben called, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Rey ran to his room, with Chewie right behind her.

"What, Benny?" Rey asked, as she jumped on his bed and dragged him down with her.

Chewie followed, and started licking their faces.

"Ugh gross," Ben complained, half-heartedly, while Rey giggled. "Get Chewie down."

"You called me," Rey reminded Ben.

"Right. Reybee, I wanted to show you a few pictures of your birth mom. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Benny! Please!" Rey said, hugging her brother, with tears in her eyes.

"Good. That's good. Here, take a look." Ben gave Rey the photos he had selected.

"Uhm, that's not my mom," Rey said simply, throwing the bundle of photos on the bed before she went through them all.

"Why are you saying that?" Ben asked, confused. Had it been a bad idea?

"She's the wrong Qi'ra. That's Jyn's sister Qi'ra. Not my mom Qi'ra," Rey explained.

Fuck. What the hell was going on?

"Jyn has a sister named Qi'ra?" Ben asked, making an effort to stay calm.

"She  _ had _ a sister. Her sister died, too. I've seen a bunch of photos. That's her sister, not my mom," Rey clarified.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Jyn was Rey's aunt. They were related. Blood related. And they loved each other. Fuck. What if Jyn wanted Rey for herself? Double fuck, did his mother know about this? Had it been her plan, all along? 

No. It didn't make any sense. But he needed time to think.

Ben started to collect the photos from the bed, in a rush.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'll look harder for your mom's photos," he told Rey.

"Thank you, Benny," she replied, kissing Ben's cheek, then running after Chewie.

*

"Ben, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," Jyn said as Ben typed on his computer. 

"Sure, come in," he answered, turning his attention to her.

"Rey told me you had photos of my sister? Why would you have photos of my sister?"

Think, Ben. Think.

"Ahm, protocol research about your past, before you were hired. We had to know who we were hiring, we were trusting you with Rey," Ben lied through his teeth.

Jyn was appalled. "You needed information about my  _ dead _ sister, who hadn't contacted me in  _ years _ ? Geez, I think I want that information you have, it's only fair you share it with me. I want the photos, Ben."

Shit, Ben couldn't remember a single photo where Qi'ra wasn't with Han, or pregnant, or both.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get them later; I'm in the middle of something right now, if you don't mind," he said, looking back to the computer screen, dismissing Jyn. 

Ben was so fucked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars Celebration - the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting much bigger than the average for this fic, so I broke it down. Next chapter should be published soon. Little smut ahead. Enjoy ❤

Thank God for Star Wars Celebration. That year, they were hosting it in Anaheim, about 30 miles south to downtown LA. 

When Ben had bought the tickets several months prior, he never thought of staying overnight - it was a fairly short drive from his home in San Marino. 

After he found out Jyn was Rey's aunt, though, he just needed to pack his bags and take Rey away with him.

He quickly planned a whole touristic itinerary through the Orange County and not-so-graciously uninvited Jyn to attend Star Wars Celebration with him and Rey.

"We decided to spend a few days away and it's too much for you," Ben ruled.

"I might have said yes, you know - I worked so hard on my rebel costume! But I get it, you want some family time with your sister," Jyn replied, kindly. The fact that she would be such a great mother to Rey given the chance made everything even more difficult. 

"Thanks. You're still getting paid for those days," Ben assured.

"Of course. Speaking of sisters, I want Qi'ra's photos, Ben," Jyn reminded him.

"Sure," he said. The photos were locked inside the safe Ben had mocked his mother for getting. 

Ben just needed to get the hell out of that house, away from Jyn, from everyone who wasn't Rey. 

It was pretty obvious to him the truth would come out. He was amazed neither Jyn nor Rey had realized it on their own, yet. 

And Ben was pretty sure of what would happen, once the truth was out. Jyn would take Rey away from him. He knew Jyn couldn't have kids of her own. A niece she loved and had been raising for the last three years would be the perfect daughter.

Rey was perfect, period. Only his mother was heartless enough not to want her. Not only did his mother not want Rey, but also she wasn't thrilled about Ben having Rey. 

As Rey's legal guardian, Leia would hand Rey over to her aunt in a heartbeat. 

Ben was Rey's twenty-one year-old unemployed, art major half-brother. He had zero chance in court and, even if he did have a chance, he wouldn't put Rey through litigation. 

When, deep down, Ben knew it was best for Rey that he let her go.

Fuck, his thoughts were quite circular at that point - not helpful at all. He'd better go pack.

*

Ben tried to convince Rey not to bring Chewie. He tried. He even played dirty, alleging that Chewie wouldn't go with her Queen Padmé Amidala cosplay.

But Rey wanted to take her dog to their trip together, and Ben would indulge her in any way he could. 

So, off they went to Anaheim the day before the celebration started, to a nice hotel that accepted kids and dogs.

Ben never expected _he_ wouldn't be accepted with the kid and the dog.

"Sir, we need parental authorization to check you in with a minor in your room," the hotel manager explained.

"She's my sister," he replied, showing he shared the same father with Rey in their respective documents.

"But are you her legal guardian, sir?" The woman asked.

Fuck. This woman was trained to deal with perverts checking in her hotel with little kids. Oddly enough, he wasn't about to lose his temper. He understood it.

"So, you need authorization from her legal guardian?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir, we need it notarized and we also need their contact information," the manager confirmed.

The wheels started turning in his head. "I can ask a friend to bring it over - will she be able to stay with me, my sister and the dog in the room, if I have my mother's authorization?" 

Ben had said the magical word, "she". A grown woman added to the equation would definitely make things look better.

"Yes, sir, I can change your reservation to accommodate the extra guest - what would be _her_ name?"

*

Ben, Rey and Chewie went to the Disneyland Park nearby while they waited for the document. The hotel manager was kind enough to let them leave their bags in a luggage storage room.

Efficient as ever, that night Phasma arrived to Anaheim with Leia's authorization in hand. When the hotel realized who Leia was - rather, after Phasma made _crystal clear_ to the hotel staff who they were dealing with - the group was swiftly checked-in and their first night wasn't billed because of the inconvenience.

In the hotel room, there was a separate bedroom with a queen sized bed and a TV room with a desk and two twin beds. There was also a small kitchen and two bathrooms, one for each room.

"Rey sweetie, you can sleep with us in the big bed, but you can't bring Chewie," Phasma declared, nonchalantly. 

Sleeping arrangements hadn't been discussed yet. Interestingly, in her suggestion, Phasma ignored the fact that there were enough beds for everyone. 

"I always sleep with Chewie!" Rey said with a pout, crossing her arms.

"Okay then, I guess you and Chewie will have the TV all to yourselves. I bought all the Star Wars movies on pay-per-view, if you wanna watch" Phasma informed.

"Yes!" Rey cheered, not a trace of dissatisfaction left in her. "Thank you!" Rey kissed Phasma's cheek and turned the TV on, to start her Star Wars marathon.

"All the movies?" Ben asked Phasma in a low voice.

"She'll sleep in half an hour, I'm sure. You took her to Disney today. She's tired and our job is done. Let's go," Phasma urged.

"You're not gonna watch it with us?" Rey asked, as she saw Ben and Phasma walking to the separate suite. "Chewie doesn't mind," Rey assured. 

"We're old, Reybee, we need our sleep. Remember you need to sleep, too - we have a full day tomorrow," Ben said.

"Tuck me in, Benny!" Rey asked. Even if she wasn't planning on sleeping right away, he always tucked her in. "Please!" she added.

"Oh, I want to tuck you in, too! Can I?" Phasma asked. Ben smiled.

"Yes, you can! I love you, Phasma!" Rey said, swinging her arms in the air, waiting to get her good-night kisses.

"I love you too, sweetie," Phasma said, and she meant it. Phasma didn't love many people, arguably she didn't really love anyone, not unconditionally, but she did love that little girl she babysat and witnessed grow up. 

Ben felt the sincerity in Phasma's words and it warmed his heart. Phasma had been there with him from the start. Phasma loved Rey. Maybe she could help him.

Rey and Chewie didn't last another fifteen minutes awake.

*

"Don't you think I don't know you're hard as a hammer down there," Phasma teased, subtle as she was.

"Yes, I am," he confessed, smiling at her. They were sharing the bed, under the sheets, facing each other.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you right now," Phasma said. With Rey in the next room, it didn't feel right.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for being here, for talking with my mother and all."

"You know you can always count on me, Ben. You and Rey."

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry if I've been taking it for granted. You can count on me, too, you know."

"You're a few years too late; but you don't need to tell me that. I can take whatever I want from you, Ben."

"You're only saying that because I can't do anything right now; you're a total bitch," Ben teased, laughing.

Phasma laughed with him, but there was something she needed to know. "Why am I here, Ben? I could have mailed you that paper; I know you know that, why did you ask me to come?" 

"I wanted you here… I'm in trouble, Phasma. The kind of trouble I don't want my mother involved. Not right now, at least."

"Your face tells me it's something with Rey. Nothing else matters to you that much. What is it?"

Ben didn't waste any time. "Jyn, the nanny, she's Rey's aunt. On her mother's side. Rey's mom is Jyn's sister."

Phasma understood exactly what it meant to Ben, her problem-solving switch turned on. "How did we not know this? Fuck, I'm sorry, Ben. Do you want me to get something on her, get some leverage so we have the upper hand negotiating Rey's custody?"

Ben should be appalled by Phasma's offer, but this is what he needed - someone who was on his side, willing to do anything for him. It was probably not fair, certainly not legal, but he was glad.

"No, thank you, but Jyn is a good person and Rey loves her. She will be good for Rey," Ben admitted, not bothering to hold back his tears.

"No, you're not thinking straight, we need to do something! What if she, I don't know, decides to get Rey out of the country? Jyn is British and her husband, what is he? Mexican?"

"Yes, Mexican," Ben confirmed, doing his best to cry silently. "I don't know what to do, Phasma, if I lose her, I don't know, I can't live without her, I just can't!" Ben sobbed, not louder than the explosions and blaster shots from the movie still playing outside, in the TV room.

Ben was not ready to face it, not yet. "Shhshh, you know what? If Jyn really loves Rey, she will never take her away from you, all right? We'll make it work, I promise you. Right now, there's another pressing subject we need to address," Phasma stated. 

"What could possibly be more urgent than this?" Ben asked, incredulous, wiping his tears.

"Your cock. You can't go to sleep like this," Phasma said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not hard, anymore, it's okay," Ben assured.

"You're too depressed. I'm too tired to go down on you, but I'll let you see my tits and we can masturbate quietly under the covers."

"Masturbate each other?" Ben asked, getting closer to her.

"No, it will take too long for you to do anything right. I'll let you smell my fingers, would you like that?" Phasma was really something. 

"I want to suck your fingers. And your tits," Ben bargained.

"Let me come first, otherwise you'll distract me," she agreed.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked.

"Stay absolutely still," she said.

Then, under the covers, Phasma pulled her camisole up - she wasn't wearing panties - and started stimulating herself. 

She closed her eyes really tight. Ben couldn't help but wonder what was happening inside Phasma's world, what images went through her mind as she touched herself.

He couldn't see anything she was doing because it was all happening under the covers. She never tried to teach him, she never asked anything of him - Phasma was true to her word, she took what she wanted, how she wanted it.

Ben could never be in love with Phasma; they were friends and, in a sense, partners. But, watching her features transformed with pleasure, Ben decided that he loved her.

While Ben simply watched, Phasma peaked and came with a low cry.

"I changed my mind. Fuck me, Ben," she asked, shoving her cum inside his mouth with her fingers.

In a second, he was on top of her, his cock free. "Is it okay if I…" _fuck you without a condom_ , he meant to ask. He knew she had an IUD.

"Yes, but cum outside, I don't want to get up and clean up."

"Sure," he said, sliding right into her cunt without ceremony. Phasma grabbed his buttocks and instilled the rhythm she wanted him to follow, urging him to fuck her harder.

It was impossible for him to let go completely, because Rey was next door, but Ben tried - he was sweating under the covers, muscles flexed, giving it to Phasma as best as he could.

"Fuck it, cum inside me, Ben, do it, just do it" she whispered, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. 

It was so weird, but having Phasma accept him, accept his sadness, his anger, his love, his cum, as he was, nothing more than what he could give - it was everything he needed at the moment. 

Ben sobbed as he emptied himself inside her body. 

"Shhshh, it's okay, it's okay," she murmured, licking his tears from his face. 

They fell asleep like this, half naked, holding each other, sticky and all.


End file.
